The present invention relates to means for stowing collapsible boat canopies, and in particular to a rear deck storage compartment for a boat canopy whose structural members are spported within horizontal tracks on the interior side walls of the boat cockpit.
Many pleasure boats today carry as standard or optional equipment a collapsible canopy which may be folded to a storage position when not in use. One such canopy comprises a plurality of pivotally interconnected U-shaped structural members which are supported by horizontal tracks on the interior side walls of the cockpit. When folded, the canopy assumes a horizontal position and is generally supported on horizontal ledges on the cockpit side walls beneath and extendng parallel to the tracks.
In one prior art arrangement, a collapsible canopy of this type is stored within a compartment beneath the rear deck of the boat immediately aft of the rear passenger seat. A portion of the rear deck forms a hinged top for the compartment so that when it is opened, the folded fabric portion of the canopy may be dropped therein. The vertical leg portions of the structural members extend forwardly on either side of the rear passenger seat to the point where they are connected to the horizontal supporting tracks.
A disadvantage to this structure is that the rear deck is not rigid. Since it is often stepped on by passengers when boarding and unboarding, it must be capable of supporting a considerable amount of weight. This tends to stress the hinges and may lead to undue wear or collapse of the rear deck. Furthermore, the bouncing movement of the boat as it traverses rough water may cause the storage compartment lid to open accidentally unless it is latched down.